staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 lutego 1992
TP1 9.50 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Albertville'92: narty 30 km, mężczyźni. sanki jedynki, mężczyźni, zjazd mężczyzn 13.25 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 13.35 J. francuski - powtórzenie lekcji 13-16; Impresje francuskie (wersja oryginalna) 14.50 J. angielski (20); Impresje angielskie (wersja oryginalna) 15.30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski Prezentacje - Uczniowskie indywidualności 16.00 Studio Z proponuje 16.15 LUZ - program nastolatków-m.in. reportaż z koncertu Rock for Aids- Tolerancja 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Rock Express 18.10 Kraje, narody, wydarzenia 18.45 "Alf" -serial prod. USA 19.15 Dobranoc: "Reksio" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Teatr Telewizji - Roland Duncan "Próba" 21.20 Program publicystyczny 21.40 Jutro w programie 21.45 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Albertville'92 - hokej: Kanada - Szwajcaria oraz podsumowanie dnia 23.30 Jutro w programie 23.35 BBC World News 0.05 Zakończenie programu TP2 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Biuro, biuro" (8) - serial prod. niemieckiej 17.05 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimijskie Albertville'92 - hokej: CSRF - Francja 500 m kobiet - łyżwy szybkie 18.05 Program lokalny 18.20 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Albertville'92 - hokej: WNP - Norwegia oraz skrót z konkurencji porannych 19.25 Zapraszamy do "Dwójki" 19.30 Język niemiecki (18) 20.00 Sąsiedzi - Białoruś, Litwa, Ukraina, Rosja 21.00 Panorama 21.25 "Będzie bolało" - film fab. prod. francuskiej 22.50 "Złotych na was ześlę aniołów". Mieszkańcy wsi białoruskich na p/n. wschodzie Polski. W poszukiwaniu śladów proroka Ilii 23.25 Doktor Anatolij Kaszpirowski - seans II 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - program dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - program edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The New Leave It to Beaver - serial komed. 11.00 Maude - serial komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors - serial austral. 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. USA 12.30 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.30 Barnaby Jones - serial detekt. 14.30 Another World - serial obycz. 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. 15.45 Wife of the Week - teleturniej 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - program dla dzieci 18.00 Different Strokes - serial komed. 18.30 Bewitched - serial komediowy 19.00 Facts of Life - serial komediowy 19.30 Candid Camera - podpatrzone ukrytą kamerą 20.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Alf - serial komed. 21.00 Północ - Południe - serial 23.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 23.30 Anything for Money 24.00 Hill Street Blues - serial krym. 1.00 The Outer Limits - serial s-f 2.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Amerykańskie muskuły 8.30 Volvo PGA Europan Tour 1992, Dubai Dessert Classic 9.30 Międzynarodowe wyścigi na lodzie, finały nordyckie 10.30 Amerykańskie muskuły 11.00 Sporty motorowe na świecie 12.00 Koszykówka, liga niemiecka 13.30 Pilote - beligijski magazyn sportów motorowych 14.00 Go. Magazyn sportów motorowych 15.00 Amerykańskie muskuły 15.30 Piłka nożna, Argentyna - Boliwia 16.30 Piłka nożna, Paragwaj - Wenezuela 17.30 Gillette World Sports Special - magazyn 18.00 Volvo PGA European Tour 1992 19.00 Narciarstwo, slalom gigant mężczyzn, Heaventy Valley 19.30 Sport motocyklowy 20.30 Piłka nożna, Peru - Kolumbia 21.30 Boks w USA 23:00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 23.30 Volvo PGA European Tour 1992 0.30 Międzynarodowy turniej tańca 1.30 NBA Action 1992 MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - przeboje na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits nawiększe przeboje zespołu U2 17.00 Tche MTV Coca-Cola Report - informator muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady z artystami 17.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime - najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 "Xo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 19.30 Dial MTV - widzowie telefonicznie wybierają pięć najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - informator muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muzyczne, wywiady z artystami 23.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Rock Blook - od hard rocka po muzykę soft 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Muzyka nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL Fruh-Magazin 8.30 Treff am Alex - magazyn inform.-muz. z Berlina 8.55 Autostrada do nieba - serial USA 9.45 Bogaci i piękni - serial USA 10.10 Dr med. Marcus Welby - serial USA 11.00 Kochany wujek Bill - serial USA 11.30 Tic Tac Toc - telezabawa 12.00 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.30 Der Hammer - serial USA 12.55 Wiadomości 13.00 Ein Vater zuviel - serial USA 13.30 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14.20 Die Springfield Story - serial USA 15.05 Dallas - serial USA 15.55 ChiPs - serial USA 16.45 Riskant! - telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 17.45 Durchgedreht - video show 17.55 Wiadomości 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn dla młodzieży 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Das-A-Team - serial USA 20.15 Mord ist ihr Hobby - serial USA 21.15 Nazajutrz - film katastroficzny USA, 1983 23.15 10 vor 11 - magazyn kulturalny 23.50 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 24.00 Służba w Wietnamie - serial USA 0.50 Walka z mafią - serial USA 1.35 Twillight Zone - serial USA 2.00 Eine Liebe bis September - film fab. USA, 1984 3.35 Der Griff aus dem Dunkel - dreszczowiec USA, 1963 5.10 After Hours - magazyn z Ameryki 5.35 Ein Vater zuviel Sky 1 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial komed. USA 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Libesspiel im Schnee 10.40 Klipp-klapp 11.10 Dick und Doof als Rekruten 11.45 Glucksrad 12.25 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele-Borse - cz. I notowania giełdowe 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Tele-Borse, cz. II 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kalifornie - serial USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial komed. USA 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Falcon Crest - serial USA 16.00 MacGyver - serial USA 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Geh aufs Ganzel - telegra 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Guten Abend, Deutuschland - wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad - show 20.05 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Shogun - serial przygod. USA 21.15 Ein fast anstandiges Miidchen - niem.-hisz. film fab., 1963 23.05 News and Stories - mag. 23.50 Wiadomości 23.55 Sat 1 Olympia-Club 0.10 Donnerstag bei Kanal 4 - mag. tv 1.05 MacGyver 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 ORF-Mittagsmagazin. 13.45 Ausland - korespondencja ze świata 14.15 Stadt - bild Bad Urach - portret muzyczny 15.00 Christoph Eschenbach - sylwetka pianisty, 15.50 Pep 17.00 Mini-ZiB - wiadomości dla dzieci 17.10 Pinokio - ser. anim. 17.35 Sergeant Berry - ser. tv 18.00 Bilder aus Osterreich - mag. region. 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 3 SAT-Studio, 19.30 Frontal - mag. public. 20.00 X-Large Reportage 21.15 Clip - muzyka wideo 21.45 Kulturjournal - mag. kult. 21.51 Sportzeit - wiadomości 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Dalli Dalli - teleturniej 23.40 10 vor 10 - mag. inf. Pro 7 6.15 Adderly 7.05 Trick 7 - seriale anim. 8.40 Muppet show - ser. kukiełkowy USA 9.10 Starsky and Hutch - ser. krym. USA 10.10 Endstation Gerechtigkeit - ser. krym. USA 11.15 Feuer uber Afrika 12.40 Ein Colt fur alle Palle - ser. sensac. USA 13.35 Konga 15.10 Agentin mit Herz - ser. detekt. USA 16.05 Planet der Giganten - ser. s-f USA 17.00 Trick 7 - ser. anim. 19.00 Der Ninja-Meister - ser. sensac. USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Zwei unter Volldampf - komedia sensac. USA 21.55 Der Nachtfalke - ser. krym. USA 22.50 Das Drogen-Syndiktat - film krym. USA 0.35 Wiadomości 0.45 Operation Maskerade - ser. detekt. USA 1.35 Hitchhiker - ser. grozy USA 2.00 Wiadomości 2.10 Colonel von Ryan's Express 4.00 Wiadomości 4.10 Jonny stiehlt Europa - niem. film przygod.